Inescapable You, Too.
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: This is a sequel to the fic call "Inescapable You" written by Miss BBD. One day, Spinel (AKA Suppi) is flying over the lake and finds some mysterioes handcuffs... hmm... with magic power upon them?? And what happens when E+T get lock together? *Evil grin*
1. The misterious bracelets.

A/N: We have to explain a couple of thing before we start writing and you start reading

**A/N: **We have to explain a couple of thing before we start writing and you start reading. Ok, first of all, the original fic "Inescapable you" was written by Miss BBD (*waves* Hiya!!) ... ahem, anyways... we request her permission to write the sequel... and well... here we are! Sakura and all the guys are 15 here, it's been a while after the first part. Meilin returned to Hong Kong and Eriol moved to Japan.

So please enjoy and review if ya fell like it! Oh, and we recoment you read the first part (that if you haven't read it yet) to actually understand this one... besides that's a great story and it's sooooo kawaii!!

**Miss BBD:** Hi, Miss BBD here. I gave Miss Otaku (That would be me) authorization and my blessing to write this story as a sequel to my 'Inescapable, You.' All rights

reserved...blah blah blah. Anyway, enjoy the story and review it for her

why don't ya!?!

**Disclaimer: **We are not worthy, we are not worthy, we are scubs!! We do notthe CCS characters, you all know theybelong to the CLAMP and the first part of story belong to Miss BBD.Now let's get on with the story.

**Inescapable you, too.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~ & *StarDust*

**Chapter 1: The misterious _bracelets_.**

** **

** **

It was a nice fresh afternoon in Tomoeda. Perfect to go on a picnic, but since it was thursday, most of the people were busy in work or doing school projects.

A black cat-looking creature was flying around the lake enjoying himself. _*Finally peace... *_ He thought as he landed on the edge of the lake.

It was problably the first time in the week that he got to rest a little. He never got a chance to settle down in his own house, of course nobody ever will if you gotten to live with certain hyper girl named Nakuru.

Suppi let out a sigh in relief and took a glance at the place around him. It was a lovely view, and the sun reflected on the lake almost perfectly.

He yawned and decided to take a nap when suddenly a spakling object caught his atention. He narrowed his eyes to take a better view at it, but it was imposible to recognize the strange object.

It was half burried in the sand so he had to dig it out to finally see it. It was a pair of handcuffs,gold solid handcuffs covered with intricate carvings.

He eyed them suspiciously, he could sense that magic was upon the object, but he had no clue what it was, so decided to take them home... maybe Eriol could tell him something about them.

***

Suppi entered the house and a humming came to his ears. A very familiar humming coming from the kitchen...

He took a peek inside and saw Nakuru making dinner. He was about to leave when he heard her voice calling after him.

"Suppi-chan!! Dinner time!!" She said turning to face him with a huge grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that??!" He asked in a desperate tone.

Of course she ignored him and turned her atention to the shinning ornament on his paws.

"Oh! What's that?? It's so cute!" She asked taking it away from him.

"I don't know. I found it on the lake side and thought that maybe Eriol knew something about it... I can sense magic coming from that object..."

"They're made of gold! What a nice pair of bracelets!! Can I keep them Suppi-chan??" She asked admiring the beautiful ornament.

"Don't call me that!!!! And no, you can't keep them!!"

"Why not?? They're not yours!"

"They aren't your either!!"

"Now they are..." She murmured.

"Says who?"

Eriol heard the screaming coming from the kitchen. He was sitting in the living room enjoying a good book when all the discution started. "Might as well check on what's going on..." He murmured to himself as he got up from the couch.

"I found them!! It's fair enough that I get to keep them!!"

"What for?? You'll never wear them!" 

"What's all the comotion?" Eriol asked aproching them.

"Suppi-chan found this beautiful bracelets and he won't let me keep them!!" She said sending the creature a glare of pure evil.

"Don't call me that!!!!!" He cried losing his temper.

Eriol looked at the object in question suspiciously. He knew he had seen them somewhere before, but he couldn't recall from where.

"But Nakuru... these aren't bracelets... they're handcuffs and they have a magic spell on them..." He said with his brows furrowed.

"No they are not!" She exclaimed looking at them. "Otherwise they would lock up! Like this..."

And in a quick move she locked one of the handcuff on Eriol's left wrist with a loud _clang_.

For a moment nobody moved or even made a sound. Suddenly, Eriol's eyes windened when he finally recognized the misterious handcuffs that where made by Clow a long time ago.

"Do you realize what you've just done???!!!" He asked in a desperate tone.

"Uh, yeah... I just close them on your wrist. Hey, let me put it on." She said trying to close it around her own wrist. "Hey... they don't seem to lock... maybe they're broken."

"Of course they won't lock!!" Eriol cried.

"How do you know that?" AskedSuppi with a confused look on his face.

"I should know because I made them!!" He declared. Both of the guardians eyed him strangely, so he decided not to get into details. "Ugh... nevermind." 

"Hmmm... maybe if they don't close around my wrist..." Nakuru murmured turning to see Suppi. "Nah, that won't work either."

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Suppi with a frightened look on his face. He never liked the way Nakuru looked at him when she had an evil idea on her mind.

"Oh, nothing, Suppi-chan."

"Do _not_ call me that!!!" He cried for the tenth time that day.

"Enough with that... oh, god... how am I suposed to go to school with this thing attached to my wrist?!"

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll get it out!" Nakuru cried taking hold of Eriol's wrist and dragging him to the fridge.

"Ouch!" 

Nakuru opened the door a started looking for something. "Now let's see.... these and these... oh, maybe these might work... hey, I was looking for these to use in my new recipe! Oh, and some of these..."

"What are you doing?" Asked Suppi aproching her.

She ignored him and took out a few jars out of the fridge and draged Eriol to the table. "Let's start with these!" She then took one of the jars, open it and poured some marmalade on Eriol's wrist.

"Hey!" Eriol cried, but was silence when Nakuru grab hold of the handcuffs and pulled with a lot of strengh trying to almost rip off his hand. "Ooowwww!!!"

"Damn... that didn't work..." She then took the peanut butter and put some on Eriol's wrist.

"What are you trying to do? Make a sandwich out of my hand?" He asked in pain when Nakuru pulled again but failed with her mission.

She stopped pulling for a moment and looked at the mix on Eriol' wrist. She passed a finger on it and then took it to her mouth. "Well... it doesn't taste that bad."

Both Eriol and Suppi sweatdropped, while Nakuru continued with butter, onions, tomato sauce, a slimy thing she found, orange juice, cream and other kind of stuffs.

After a while, Eriol's hand was all worn-out and he could barely feel it.

"It's not gonna work..." He said with resignation when Nakuru tried to use a chainsaw to break the handcuffs lose... or to cut off Eriol's hand. 

"Just... don't.... move...." She said.

"I think that's dangerous, Eriol..." Suppi said when she almost cut off his hand.

"AHHHH!!!" He cried moving it just in time before he lost something else besides his pacience. "That's it! I had enough with this... I'm tired and I have to go to school tomorrow... with this." He said with a depressed look on his face when he saw the handcuffs hanging on his wrist.

"But what are you going to say when somebody asks you about it?" Asked Nakuru.

"I'll just hide my hand in my pocket or something." He said getting on his feets.

"Oh, why don't you try some magic on it.... maybe it will work." Suppi sugested while Eriol climbed up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I'll try... but not even magic will do..." He said looking at the other empty half of the object on his left hand. He sighed and then went up to his room.

A very long day was ahead... hopefully, the handcuffs will be gone when he waked up the next morning.

**A/N: **Well, that's it for chapter 1... but don't worry there's still plenty more to come! We know it's a cliff hanger ( And we hate cliff hangers!) but we promise to post the next chapter soon... although we're starting school on monday... waaaahhhhhh.... L

Hope you liked it and please review! We need review for suport!! Arigato!


	2. The lock up!

Chapter 2: The lock up

**Chapter 2: The lock up.**

** **

For the first time in a while, Sakura Kinomoto, was early to school. But of course, the consequences of that fact were that she had one eye open and the other one closed.

She was lazily putting away her books in her lockerwhen she yanwed loudly, calling everyone's atention.

She sweatdropped and then closed the door of her locker revealing a familiar shadow standing behind it. She looked up and saw Syaoran standing there with a smile on his face and red rose on his hand.

Sakura smiled and blushed taking the flower. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said still smiling for her.

Although he usually never smiles, he could do it just for her. And ever since they became a couple (thanks to a misterious handcuffs), she could see him smile more frequently.

"You look kinda of tired... didn't get a good night sleep?" He asked once they started walking together to their classroom. He grab hold of her hand and locked his fingers between hers.

"No..." She answered and yawned again. "Kero stood up all night playing video games and he didn't let me sleep very well."

"That stuffed animal..." He murmured with a frown, but then changed his expression and turned to her. "But still you look beautiful..."

Sakura couldn't help but to blush again. "Hoe..."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Li-kun!!"Tomoyo greeted when she approched them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi, Tomoyo!" Sakura said smiling.

"Hi!" Syaoran said.

"And how are we these morning? Oh... what a nice rose, I wonder who gave it to you?" Tomoyo asked eying Syaoran suspiciously.

Syaoran sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Tomoyo, I gave it to her..."

"Oh, that's soooo kawaii! I have to record this!" She exclaimed taking out her video camera.

Sakura only sweatdropped when her best friend started recording her. "Tomoyo... don't you think it's getting kinda boring recording me all the time?"

"Well, of course not, Sakura-chan! Oh, you don't look like you had a good night sleep..." 

"I actually didn't." Sakura said yawning again. Somehow, everytime somebody metioned that she didn't sleep well, she yawned.

"Well, looks like somebody had a worst night..." Syaoran comented when he saw Eriol passing by them with a very depressed look on his face, something _very_ unlike him.

"Hey, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted.

He stopped walking and turned to them composing himself and hidding his left hand behind his back. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, Daidouji-san!" He greeted politely.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and turned her head in another direction. "Good morning, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said and then turned to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go to the classroom, we have service today!"

Sakura and Syaoran shared glares for a while, then she shruged and took off with Tomoyo.

***

Sakura and Tomoyo walked quietly to the classroom. Sakura had noticed that her best friend had been acting a little weird every time she was with Eriol, so she decided to drop the question.

"Tomoyo... did something happened between you and Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo stopped. She had a frown on her face and was looking at the floor. A misterious sound, more like a growl, escapped her lips and then she answered. "No, nothing happened. It's just that Hiiragizawa-kun it's just a baka!" She cried making emphazis on the word _baka_.

"Nani? Why do you say that?" She asked with a puzzled look.

Tomoyo's eyes began to water and then she took hold of Sakura's hands. "He... he... insulted me...."

**Flashback**

That afternoon, Tomoyo was watching one of Sakura's famous card captoring tapes in the school auditorium when Eriol Hiiragizawa walked in.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan... what's that you're looking?" He asked as he approched her.

"Hey, Eriol-kun... oh, this is one of Sakura's card captoring scenes I recorded. She looks so kawaii in that dress!!" She exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"You think so? I don't think she looks nice it that dress... it's horrible, I wonder where she got it?"

Tomoyo's eyes windened in suprise. She couldn't believe her ears... the dress was horrible??! _Her_ dress was horrible??!

"For your information... _I_ made _that_ dress!!" She cried angrily.

"Really??!" He asked with a confused look in his face. "Well, I don't think it's a nice dress..."

Tomoyo's eyes began to water. "It is a nice dress!! I made it especially for Sakura-chan to wear!!!" She cried and then got up from her seat to leave the room.

"Tomoyo-chan... don't be mad for something so stupid..." He said trying to calm her down, but only suceded in making her more angry.

"Well, excuse me. But I don't think it's something stupid... and I would prefer if you adress to me by my last name, Hiiragizawa-kun!" And with that she left the room.

**End of flashback**

A huge sweatdropped rolled down Sakura's forehead.

"You're mad at him because he said that the dress wasn't nice?" Sakura asked.

"Yes!! And he said it was horrible... how can he say something like that when all the dresses I made for you are so kawaii?? And they make you look kawaii??!" She asked dreamly thinking of new models to make.

"Uh, yeah... how could he?" Sakura asked raising and eyebrow. She sure didn't want to disagree with Tomoyo. She was pretty scary when she was mad, so decided to go along with her.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan... you always support me no matter what!" She exclaimed hugging her friend.

***

The first class was japanese. To much for Syaoran, who was trying hard go along with the book he was reading.

The teacher told them that they could pick any book and start reading it for the whole hour, after that they had to make an essay about the book.

Although Syaoran had almost five years living in Japan, japanese was not his favorite subject and he still had trouble knowing the meaning of some words.

He scratched his head and decided to take a small break. He closed the book and turned his atention to another part of the classroom when a misterious sparkling caught his atention.

Slowly, he turned his head to his right and saw Eriol reading a book. He trailed his eyes to his left wrist and notice a shinning object attached to it, he couldn't get a good view of it since it was half covered by the sleeve of his uniform.

"Hiiragizawa...."

"Hmm?" He asked turning his atention to him.

"... what's that?" Syaoran asked indicating the gold shinning object on his hand.

Eriol looked down to his wrist and paled when he discovered that the handcuffs were showing a little. Quickly he covered it with his right hand and pulled down the sleeve.

"It's nothing..." He lied turning his atention back to the book.

Syaoran eyed him suspicoiusly. He certainly didn't get along very well with Eriol, but he knew when he was acting weird. Especially, since he hasn't picked on him during the day.

He looked one more time at Eriol's left wrist before turning back to his own book again. *_Nothing? We'll see about that...*_

_ _

***

"Why... are you wearing a jacket?" Asked Syaoran eying Eriol in a suspicious way.

Eriol turned his atetion to Syaoran. Took a deep breath and then answered his question.

"I'm cold."

"You're a cold? We are in plain summer and you are cold?"

"Yeah, it's pretty chilly out here." He answered hidding his left hand behind his back.

They were in P.E. The guys just changed their uniforms and were about to start a soccer game, when Eriol came out of the locker room wearing a jacket.

By that time Syaoran knew perfectly well that he was hidding something. But what could it be? What could the reincarnation of Clow Reed posibly be hidding from everyone else?!

Whatever it was, it was on his left wrist. And he was going to find out what it was no matter what.

"Sure...whatever you say." Syaoran said sendng him a 'I-know-you-are-hiding-something' glare.

Eriol only smiled one of his evil grins and then turned his atention to something else. He was aware that his cute descendant was suspecting something so he had to be careful with every step he took from now on.

***

Math was the last class they had that day. The new teacher, Takamashi-sensei, was explaining something about the assignment they had to do when Sakura fell into dream land.

Syaoran who was seated behind her, noticed this and stared at her for a moment. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, even though it wasn't the time to actually be sleeping.

"Sakura..." He whispered into her ear. When he didn't get an answer from her, he called louder. "Sakura!... Sakura!!!"

"NANI??! Syaoran??!" She cried out loud, waking up from her dream.

Every single person in the classroom turned to see the now blushing Sakura and cracked up in laughs.

"Miss Kinomoto... I asume that you had a very pleasent dream?" Asked Takamashi-sensei eying her suspiciosly. "But I would be grateful if you pay atention to what I'm saying! That goes for you too Li-san!"

"Hai, hai..." Both Sakura and Syaoran nodded and looked down, still blushing.

"You were dreaming about me?" Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear with a mischievous tone. Sakura only blushed in response.

He sighed and leaned back into his seat smiling.

It had been quite a boring day for Syaoran and right now he wasn't in a mood for math, even though it was his favorite subject. 

He trailed his eyes around the classroom and found himself looking at Eriol's left wrist again. What was that misterious bulge?? He spent all day trying to figure it out, but everytime he was close to see whatever it was, Eriol covered it with his hand or sleeve.

_*Damn, Hiiragizawa...* _He thought and turned his atention back to the teacher.

"The exercises are on page 58 and it'll afect your grades, so please pair up with the person behind you and start the assignment..."Takamashi-sensei trailed off, while the class started to settle.

Syaoran stretched and then looked up to see Sakura who was alredy turned around smiling at him. He smiled back at her and then searched for his math book inside his school bag, but when he turned around he finally saw it.

Eriol was fixing his glasses on his face with his left hand, when his sleeve falled down revealing the gold handcuffs that Syaoran immediately recognized. They were the same handcuffs that a couple of months ago locked him and Sakura together.

His eyes windended in suprise when a evil idea crossed his mind. It was payback time, payback for all the things Eriol had done to him...

"All right... let's just get this over with." Tomoyo said turning around to her right to face Eriol.

Eriol sighed and then looked at her. "Sure, Daidouji-san..."

And there was his chance. In a quick move, Syaoran grabbed hold of the other side of the handcuff that was showing and locked it on Tomoyo's right wrist with a loud and, somehow, glad to his ears, _clang_.

Eriol's eyes popped out of his socket when the same scene repeated in front of his eyes in slow motion over and over again.

He blinked a couple of times and then came back to reality, to face a suprised Tomoyo, now attached to him by the handcuffs.

"What did you do?!?!" Cried Eriol turning to Syaoran with a real evil look.

"Hey... they locked up." Syaoran commented,suprised to the fact that the handcuffs only closed on two people that had 'potential for true love'. _*Hiiragizawa and Daidouji?!?!*_

"What?" Asked Tomoyo, now realizing what just happened. She looked at her right wrist and found a gold handcuff attached to it. She trailed her eyes and found on the other side another wrist, that happened to be Eriol's left wrist. "Hey, I recognize these things.... nooooo....."

"What locked?" Asked Sakura turning her atetion to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"NO!!! This can't be happening!!!!" Yelled Tomoyo trying to take off the handcuffs.

"All right! That's it... Kinomoto, Li, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa... I had enough of you. You're all going to detention!!" Takamashi-sensei cried losing her temper. She usually wasn't a moody teacher but this had done it.

"But what did I do?" Sakura asked with a sad look on her face.

"Now!" Cried Takamashi-sensei.

They all got up from their seats and headed to the detention room.

***

**A/N: **And that's all for chapter 2! Of course there _is _more to come, just be pacient! We don't like cliffhangers, but school has gotten into us! *Cries again* This just sucks!

Anyway, we hope you enjoy it! And please send us your reviews and comments. Arigato!


	3. When nature calls...

A/N: Sugoi

**A/N: **Sugoi! Chapter 3 is up! I just wanna say thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry I took long posting the next chapter! Hope you like it!

*******

** **

**Chapter 3: When nature calls.**

** **

They all walked in silence towards the detention room. Sakura was walking next to Syaoran who was trying his best not to laugh at the situation.

Eriol and Tomoyo both had frowns on their faces and were now walking very closely since they were attached to each other by their wrists.

Syaoran cleared his throat and then spoke to break the silence. "Well, why don't you look atthe bright side?" He asked getting death glares from both Tomoyo and Eriol. "Hey, at least it locked..."

"At least it locked??!" Asked Tomoyo, now going ultrasonic and leaving them almost deaf. She usually does that when she was angry, that was problably the reason why Sakura was afraid of her when she was in a bad mood. "I don't care if this thing locked, now I trapped with Hiiragizawa-kun here!"

"Calm down, Tomoyo... Syaoran-kun is right... just look at the bright side, and it isn't that bad. Syaoran and I got together because of the handcuffs..."

Tomoyo and Eriol shot death glares at her. "Are insinuating something here, Sakura-chan?" Asked Eriol trying to calm down.

"Nani? Of course not..." She answered a little confused now. 

When they got to the detention room, they entered and took a seat. Since the room was empty, they could talk with no problem at all.

"Where did you found them, Hiiragizawa?" Asked Syaoran once inside the classroom. "I thought that they were in the bottom of the lake."

"Spinel found them by the lake side and brought them home. Nakuru saw them and then locked one on my wrist by _accident_."

They all sweatdropped, knowing that it was no accident at all.

"So what exactly do these handcuffs do? I don't remember very well..." Asked Tomoyo sitting down behind Eriol.

"Well, Hiiragizawa here should know, since he created them." Syaoran said looking at him. Probably for the first time in his life, he saw Eriol growl.

"They are called Spirit-Bonding Links. I don't remember much about them, but their purpose it's to fasten together two people that had potential for true love so they could... get together."Eriol explained looking at the link attached to his wrist.

"Oh, yeah... I remember Kero telling us the story about them." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Aren't you forgetting a part, Hiiragizawa?" Asked Syaoran with a grin on his face.

Eriol shot him a glare. He knew that his, now, _not_ so cute descendant was doing it all on purpose.

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me... the handcuffs won't unlock unless the couple that holds them professe their fealings and seal their love with a... kiss."

Tomoyo blushed. "There's no way I'm going to kiss you, Hiiragizawa-kun!" She cried turning her head to another side of the room.

"Likewise I should say, Daidouji-san..." Added Eriol turning his in the oposite direction.

"Now you guys... calm down. And you should start calling yourself by your names if you're gonna be linked together." Sakura said smiling at her friends. "Now, Syaoran and I will help you in everything you need..."

"Why me?" Asked Syaoran interrupting Sakura.

"_Because_ you locked them together that's why! Besides, Tomoyo helped us a _lot_ when we were in their situation."

"Fine..." He murmured.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan... I knew that you wouldn't leave me alone in this situation." Tomoyo said taking hold of her best friend's hands, dragging Eriol along the way.

"Oow! Remember we're attach together!" He cried falling off his seat.

"Yeah, whatever..." She said ignoring him.

"I have a fealing that this is going to be a nightmare." Eriol said eying her misteriously.

***

As soon as Eriol's house came in sight, they both stopped. He looked at the place he called home and then turned his atention to the girl next to him.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked when he stared at her for five minutes without saying anything.

"... Nakuru and Spinel sun are in the house." Eriol said. He could feel their auras fighting inside the house.

"Oh, no..." She murmured looking down at the handcuffs.

They both sweatdropped, knowing the consecuences of their little accident...

***

"Why not?!?!?!" Cried Nakuru chasing after Suppi inside the kitchen.

The sun guardian tried to dodge, but a few second later found himself being dragged to the living room by Nakuru.

"Because I don't want to play dress up with you!!!" He cried, tears rolling down his cheaks. Lately, Nakuru devolopped a new hobbie... play dress up with Suppi, although it was ussually him who ended up being dressed.

"But you look sooo cute in pink. Besides I bought you a new dress and I want you to try it on!!" She said dragging him.

"I said NO!!!" He cried transforming into the huge black panther. He tried to escape Nakuru's grip, but she was still to, strangely, strong for him. "Let go!!"

"Come on, Suppi-chan... cooperate or otherwise _somebody _is going to get a huge chocolate cake for dinner..."

"Don't call me that!!!!!!!!!!" He cried holding in his mouth a beam, but before he could realese it, they both heard the front door open and then footsteps climbing up the stairs.

"Eriol?" They both asked, but in responde they only heard a loud thud when the door of Eriol's bedroom closed.

Nakuru and Spinel Sun shared glares for a while and then went up the stairs to Eriol's room.

Nakuru slowly raised her hand to knock on the door, but before she could even touch it, it opened half way revealing Eriol standing behind it hidding his left hand.

"Yes?" He asked in a very polite way.

"Are you all right?" Asked Spinel Sun trying to take a peek inside Eriol's room.

He closed the door a little more and then answered in the same way. "I'm very well, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Asked Nakuru and took a step foward to enter his room, but Eriol stopped her by closing the door again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now will you please... go away."

"What?" Both of the gurdians asked with a confused look.

"Go away... I don't know, Nakuru stay over a friends house and Spinel Sun go play videogames with Cerberus or something... just go away."

"Nani?? Why?" Asked Nakuru with a hurt look on her face.

"Just go away." He ordered again. "... or I'll.... I'll take away your powers."

At this comment, both Nakuru and Spinel Sun nodded and took off.

Eriol let out a sigh in relief and closed the door behind him. He walked up to his huge bed and sat down.

"Did they go?" Tomoyo asked sitting beside him.

"Yes. At least we won't have any problem with them." He answered taking a deep breath.

"But we still have this problem." She said pointing at the handcuffs.

"Hai, hai..." He murmured.

They both fell in silence. A very unconfortable silence that is... 

Tomoyo looked around Eriol's room. It was a big bedroom, starting with a huge bed and finishing in a large window that covered almost all the wall behing her.

Eriol on the other hand, had a lost look on his face. It was the first time she actually saw him like that. She began to worry about him, but washed away her thoughs when she felt nature calling her.

"Ummm.... Eriol-kun....???"

"Yeah?" He asked turning to face her.

"I... umm... I.... need to go to the bathroom."

"No way!"

"Please? I really have to go..." She said with hurt puppy eyes look. "Please?!"

Eriol sighed. "Oh, all right... let's go." He stood up and lead her to his bathroom.

They entered the bathroom and then he closed the door. Tomoyo stared at the toilet and then in a very shy tone asked.

"Will you.... umm... zip dowm my skirt...??"

"Nani?? Why do--?" 

"I can't reach it! Remember that one of my hands it's attach to yours!" She said blushing furiosly.

"All right... turn around." He said and taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned her skirt and zipped it down, without looking.

"Arigato... err... now just turn around and close your eyes." She ordered holding her skirt so it wouldn't fall down.

"Hai." Eriol closed his eyes and turned to face the wall.

In a couple of seconds he could hear the dripping, producing the same efect on him. He cleared his throat and tried to think of something else.

"I'm done." She said and flushed down the toilet.

Eriol turned around again and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Now I have to go..."

Tomoyo blushed and nodded. "Sure..."

Eriol cleared his throat again and then asked. "Well... are you going to turn around?"

"Oh, sorry..." She said turning around to face the oposite side of the bathroom.

She felt her hand being pulled down with a little too much strength that it crashed into Eriol's lowest part.

"Aahh!" He cried in a weak tone.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked without turning around.

"You hit me..." He answered with a squeaky voice.

"Nani? I did not!"

"Yes, you hit me there..."He said with the same squeaky voice.

"I'm so sorry..." She said now blushing.

Eriol closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He then took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I'm ok now..."

He proceeded to zip down his pants and then the dripping was heard.

Tomoyo kept her glare stuck on the cealing when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said walking to the bathroom door but was suddenly stopped by a pull on her wrist.

"Hey!" Eriol cried when he was dragged away from the toilet.

"What?" She asked turning around and noticing that Eriol was still going when she pulled him out of the place. "Gomen... I didn't knew you..."

"Did I say that I was finished?!" He asked. "Oh, great... now I'm wet!"

And the doorbell rang again.

***

Outside Eriol's house, Syaoran was ringing the bell. After a few minutes that nobody answered he began to think the worst.

"Oh my god... he killed her.... he's problably trying to get rid of the body before someone arrives. It was all my fault, what have I done?" Syaoran cried in a desperate tone before Tomoyo answered the door.

"Hey, Li-kun." She greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Daidouji! You're alive!" He cried, a little relieved now.

"Nani?" She asked with a confuse look.

"Err... I mean... where's Hiiragizawa?"

"Where else?" She asked letting him in. "He's still attached to my right hand, thanks to you."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and entered the house. "Hai, hai... I know it's my fault..." He murmured and then froze when he saw what Eriol was wearing. "What happened to you?"

Eriol was holding a long sweater in front of him, as if he was hidding something... again...

"I'm cold." He simply answered.

"You're cold... there?"

"Yes... I'm cold.... there..."

"Sure you are..." Syaoran said eying him suspiciously. "Anyways, is Sakura here alredy?"

"No, she hasn't arrive yet." Tomoyo answeredas they continued walking to the Tv room. At least they could watch something to forget about the major problems coming ahead.

***

**A/N: **What's coming up next?? He, he, he... lets' say that bed time could mean trouble... *Evil grin* Sorry, it's just that I love that grin! Now remember to be a responsible reader and review for us! Dome Arigato!


	4. A good night sleep

Authors's notes:

**Authors's notes:**

Sakura Angel: For the first time _at all_, I would like you to meet the second writer of the story... Miss Stardust.

Stardust: *Silent*

Sakura Angel: She doesn't talk very much in public.

Stardust: Hi, hi, hi, hi....

Sakura Angel: And now she's laughing... you have to hear her laugh... it's very funny.

Stardust: *Sweatdrop and silent again *

Sakura Angel: I supose she's having a little trouble because she's looking for a new nickname. Any sugestion?? Please dial 1-800-stardust-new-nick.... it's a free call.

Stardust: She's just kidding. But if you do have any suggestions please put it in the review. *Begs *

Sakura Angel: Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

Stardust: It' so KAWAII!!!

** **

***

**Chapter 4: A good night sleep.**

** **

"Stop!" Tomoyo cried and clicked the VCR control remote for the 100th time that day,

"You stop!" Cried Eriol clicking the TV remote control again.

Syaoran sighed as the fighting on the couch to his right continued. It all started when they decided to watch some TV to forget about the problems... not knowing that it was going to cause _more_ problems.

Tomoyo wanted to see one of Sakura's card captoring tapes again, while Eriol wanted to see a movie.

"You just don't want me to see the tape because you don't like the dress!" Tomoyo pouted and turned her head in a childish way.

"You're goind to start with that again. Tomoyo-chan... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to say it was a horrible dress. It really isn't." He said with a soft voice trying to convice her that he was telling the truth. He prefered it that way, than to stand an ultrasonic Tomoyo.

Tomoyo saw the expression of his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth, but he was problably doing it just to stop her from getting angry.

"Then... if you don't think it's horrible... we can watch the tape!" She exclaimed and before he could move, she took the TV control remote away from him and clicked on the VCR.

"Fine!" He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Tomoyo only smiled at him and turned her atention to the TV, that was now playing the scene when Sakura caught the Watery card.

"Why are you being so hard headed?" Asked Syaoran looking at him. "Why don't you just act all _cool _and _fresh_ like you always do?"

Eriol eyed Syaoran. He was indeed right, Eriol was aware that he was acting very weird. But he had a reason to it...

"I'm a little frustated right now..."

"Why don't you just relax? Think of something else!" Tomoyo said without taking her eyes away from the screen.

Syaoran grinned. "Need to release a little tention?"

Eriol only turned to him and gave him _the _look.

"Maybe Daidouji can help you out..." He murmured covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Get out..." Eriol said though gritted teeth trying to control himself from kicking his _cute _descendant out of his house.

Syaoran held back his laughs, but when he heard the doorbell rang he immediately got up and went to open the door to his Sakura.

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan..." He said in a very polite way when he opened the door and let her in. He bowed when she entered and then the closed the door.

"_Chan_?" She asked looking at him with suprise.

"Sorry... been hanging around to much with Daidouji..." He murmured looking at her. Sometimes he just couldn't help getting lost in her deep green eyes.

Sakura giggled. "Where are they?"

"What? Uhh.... they're in the TV room."

"They haven't killed eachother?" She asked walking to the place her boyfriend indicated.

"Not..." He started to say, but was stopped when he entered the room and saw Eriol and Tomoyo fighting for the TV again. "... yet."

Sakura and Syaoran only sweatdropped and sighed.

***

"Here you are." Sakura said as she handed Tomoyo and Eriol their rice plates.

They were now seated in the kitchen having dinner. Syaoran decided to cook something for all of them, while Sakura helped around setting the table. All in meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol fighted for the third time over what to watch on TV, but as usual... Tomoyo won, and Eriol was alredy getting use to the fact. 

"Arigato." They both said in unison. Tomoyo blushed a little while, Eriol just smiled to her... his _usual_ smiled had returned, sign that they were starting to get along again. Of course that nothing was perfect...

Tomoyo grabbed hold of her chopsticks and was about to get them into her mouth, when suddenly Eriol pulled to the oposite side and made alll the rice land on the table.

"Hey!" She cried frowning. "Be careful!"

"Sorry..." He murmured and put some more rice into his mouth. "I do have to admit that my cute descendant cooks very well. Don't you agree, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I would agree if you let me try the food!" She said. "Can't you eat with your right hand?!"

"I'm left handed. There's nothing I can do." He said and then tried to put some more rice into his mouth, but the sudden pull by Tomoyo made the rice fall to the table. "Are you doing it on purpose?"

"Me? Of course not, Eriol-kun..." She said inocently.

Syaoran and Sakura shared glares and nodded. They both knew what was coming next... yet, another fight...

"You _are _doing it on purpose." He said once he tried to get more rice into his mouth but failed.

Tomoyo ignored him, but when she was about to take the first bite, he pulled hard, almost sending her to the floor.

"Oh, all right now... stop it! I can't eat!!" She cried almost going ultrasonic again.

"Well, neither can I!!" He said pulling again while she pulled the oposite way. The shared evil glares for a while and were about to start screaming again when Sakura put her hands on the table making them all jump in suprise.

"Guys! Stop... you're making a mess here! You're just acting like big kids!! Why don't you take turns?"

"Turns?" They both asked raicing an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Tomoyo you go first then Eriol-kun, then Tomoyo again... just as simple as that."

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then took her chopsticks and puttted some rice in her mouth, after that Eriol did the same thing and continued working that way.

Sakura sighed in relief and sat back down. Sometimes she couldn't stop herself from acting all motherly style.

"Nice work..." Syaoran said while he continued eating.

"Arigato." She said smiling at him.

The rest of the dinner worked out just fine, but there was still a few problems ahead...

***

Tomoyo and Eriol were now standing in the middle of Eriol's bedroom while Sakura inspected them closely.

She scratched her head and then nodded to Syaoran who was standing besides her doing the same.

"Yep, as I suspected..." She said with a frow on her face. "We'll have to cut it."

"Cut it?" Asked Tomoyo with a sad look,

"Hai... that's the only posible solution..." Murmured Syaoran taking out a pair of scissors.

Eriol sighed, but finally agreed. "All right, just cut it."

"Wait! There must be another choice!" Cried Tomoyo.

"The other choice is to sleep in your uniforms... and I don't think you wanna do that." Explained Sakura. "Don't worry Tomoyo you'll get another one... now, don't move."

Tomoyo closed her eyes while Sakura cutted through her school shirt. She started through her sleeve and finished on her side.

"There you go." She said, while Tomoyo holded her shirt so she wouldn't be showing something nobody had to see. "Syaoran-kun... why don't you blindfold Eriol-kun so Tomoyo can change."

"Sure." Syaoran said and then proceeded to wrap a black strap of silk on Eriol's eyes.

Once Eriol was blindfolded and Syaoran was out of the room, Tomoyo changed into some short and a small shirt with straps tied up around her neck.

"I'm ready." Tomoyo said and then Eriol took of his blindfold.

"Ok, now Tomoyo you put the blindfold while Eriol-kun changes." Sakura said wraping the silk around her friend.

"Oh, I don't mind if you look..." Eriol said with a grin on his face.

At the comment, the girls blushed while Syaoran inmediatly entered the room.

"Very funny, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran said frowning.

"Oh, I didn't knew you also wanted to look, cute descendant."

"I see that you got your lovely sense of humor back... maybe you_ did _released your tention."

Eriol eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Instead he, walked to his drawer and pull out some boxers.

"I'll be outside." Sakura said and left the room.

Eriol changed his clothes and then took off the blindfold around Tomoyo. She stared at Eriol for a long time. It was the first time she ever saw him in only boxers, fact that made her blush when she saw his well build body.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Umm... can't you wear a shirt?" 

"But it's hot! Besides, how do I put it in?" He asked.

"Now you're hot?" Asked Syaoran raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, now I'm hot."

"You sure are..." Murmured Tomoyo.

"Nani?" Both of the boys asked.

"Nothing!" She said with a smile and turning her atention to another part of the room.

"Are you ready?" Asked Sakura from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come in." Answered Tomoyo.

Sakura entered the room and then gave the proper intructions.

"All right, Tomoyo I'll call to your house and I'll tell your mom that you stayed over to sleep in my place."

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." She said smiling to her friend.

"Ok, just watch TV or something, there's still some food left downstairs and _please _don't kill eachother."

"Hai, hai..." Eriol and Tomoyo murmured in unison.

This, indeed, was goind to be a long night.

***

Sakura and Syaoran walked slowly toward the Kinomoto residence. They were holding hands and once in a while they spoke.

"Syaoran-kun...?" 

"Yeah?" He asked turning his atention to her.

"Do you think that Tomoyo and Eriol-kun really have potential for true love?"

Syaoran thought about it for a moment. "I don't know... but if they really do... they'll be the most scariest couple ever. Do you imagine them together?" He shivered at the thought of Tomoyo and Eriol togehter.

Sakura gigled. "I really never thoguht about them as a couple but... if the handcuffs fits..."

"Hai, hai... those handcuffs really know how to bring two people together." He said looking into Sakura's eyes.

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Getting attached together was the best thing that it could happened to them, and she was glad of that fact.

The Kinomoto residence came in sight and they both stopped in front of the house.

"Arigato for walking me home." She said with a smile of her face.

"No problem. So, I'll see you tomorrow at Hiiragizawa's place, right?" He askes still holding her hand.

"Hai. Be there early."

"I'll come over so we can go together, ok?"

"All right."

He smiled and then leaned over to kiss her. She met him halfway and he covered her lips with his in a very soft kiss.

They stayed like that for a while and he broke up the kiss slowly.

Sakura smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye..." 

***

**Authors's notes again:**

Stardust: *Finished editing next chapter* Ohhh.... it's so kawaii!! It's one of my favorite chapters, especially when.... when... I CAN'T SAY IT!! I'LL RUIN IT!!

Sakura Angel: Next chapter will be post next week because of technical difficulties. But here's a small preview, Stardust....

Stardust: It's call "Midnight Snack" and it has a reason to be calledthat way... *creepy voice* ... what happens when you get hungry in the middle of the night... and it's really really dark... when all the sudden...

Sakura Angel: TAN TAN TAN... do _not _miss the next chapter, coming october 13th.

Stardust: *Baby voice* I want ice cream...

Sakura Angel: *Sweatdrop* You want ice cream now??

Startdust: Yeah, you made me hungry...

Sakura Angel: I made you hungry... how??

Stadust: You were talking about midnight snacks!!

Sakura Angel: It's not even midnight!! And you were the one talking about midnight snacks!!

Stardust: So?

Sakura Angel: ...*sweatdrop* Whatever... go eat...

Stardust: Buy me some...!!

Sakura Angel: FINE! See you all next week!

Stardust: SUGOI!! Ice cream!!

Sakura Angel: She acts like a kid, but she's older than me...

Stardust: *Evil glare* Shut up!


	5. Midnight Snack

A/N: SUGOI

**A/N: **SUGOI! I have to thank all the people that had reviewed the story! Last time I checked they were 53 reviews! That's a lot! Thank you everyone!

Well, and here is Chapter 5! Finally! Please enjoy and you know all these beautiful characters are not mine... all right reserve to CLAMP.

*******

** **

**Chapter 5: Midnight snack.**

** **

Eriol turned off the TV and walked up to his bedroom, with Tomoyo following him very close. He heard her yanwed when they were climbing up the stairs, sign that she was also tired. 

They alredy brushed their teeth and fighted a little more when they went back to the TV, and now they were heading to sleep. Sure another fight was ahead.

Tomoyo pulled up the covers of the bed and slid in and next to her laided Eriol. He turned off the lamp on his bedside table and the room fell into darkness, leaving only the moonlight available, that entered the room through the huge window.

"Umm.... Eriol-kun?" Asked Tomoyo shyly.

"Yes?"

"I have to sleep on the right side of the bed..."

"What? Why?" He asked now opening his eyes to see her.

"Because otherwise I won't get any sleep."

Eriol sighed. "Fine, fine. Just roll over to this side."

"Arigato!" She said and then rolled over Eriol, but stopped in mid way when she noticed something missing on his face.

He wasn't wearing glasses. For the first time in her life she could see Eriol's dark blue eyes without a glass in the middle of their glares. Tomoyo stared for a while, she had to admit to herself that he looked different without his glasses. _*He looks so cute...*_

"Err... Tomoyo-chan, are you going to finish rolling over?" He asked interrupting her thougths.

Tomoyo blushed when she realized that she was still on top of him. She finished rolling over and landed on the other side of the bed, while Eriol moved to the left side.

Now the problem was to get a confortable position since he was attached by his left wrist.He tried to put his arm in front of him, but he was to unconfortable.

"Don't move so much, Eriol-kun..." Tomoyo complained getting confortable herself.

"I'm unconfortable!" He cried and putted his arm behing his head. 

"Just stay that way." Tomoyo ordered and closed her eyes. She was laid down in way she was facing him.

Eriol sighed, he stayed that way and stared at the cealing. How come did he always ended up losing a discution agaist Tomoyo? He was the reincannation of a powerful sorcerer, for crying out loud! And he couldn't beat a girl?... No! Not just any girl... it was Tomoyo Daidouji after all.

With that last thought he gave one more glance at Tomoyo, who was alredy sleeping. He smiled and then fell asleep. 

***

It was probably the middle of the night when Eriol woke up with a growling stomach. He was hungry. 

He hessitaded on waking up the sleeping person next to him, but he had to eat something or otherwise he wouldn't sleep again.

"Tomoyo-chan..." He whispered.

He didn't answered. Instead, she turned the other way and pulled him closer to her.

"Tomoyo!!" He cried out loud.

"Nani?! What do you want?" She asked opening her eyes slowly. It took a while before she completely woke up and then she turned to her left to face him.

"I'm hungry." Eriol said putting a hand on his stomach.

"Then go eat..." She murmured and closed her eyes again.

"I can't go by myself." He said indicating the handcuffs.

"Why? Are you afraid to walk around your own house at night?!" She asked in a daring tone, still with her eyes close.

Eriol looked at her and with an evil grin he sat on the bed, rolled over her and walked toward the door.

Tomoyo landed on the floor with a loud thud, that completely woke her up. "Ooww!! What did you do that for?!?!" She cried rubbing her bottom that hitted the floor hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." He said trying to look inocent. "I thought you told me to go by myself."

Tomoyo growled and got up on her feet. "Fine! Let's go to the kitchen."

"Thank you." He said as they started walking out the bedroom.

They went down the dark hallway, with Tomoyo bumping into the wall every now and then.

"Are you still asleep?" He asked her when she tripped with a small table.

"No!" She cried standing up and continued walking.

"Well, be careful with the stairs." He said once the reached them.

"Sure, sure..." But as soon as she finished the sentence, she missed the first step and rolled down the stairs draging Eriol along with her.

"AHHHHH!!!" They both cried in every turn they took.

They finally landed on the floor side by side. Neither of them move for a second, almost as waiting for the pain in their backs to go away. 

Finally Eriol got up and stretched. "Ooww... are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah..." She answered trying to get up.

Eriol grab hold of her hand and pulled her, but on her way up, Tomoyo tripped _again_ and crashed into Eriol's bare hard chest.

She looked up blushing and met with Eriol's eyes looking straight at her. 

He had never seen Tomoyo so close and neither he had noticed the beauty in her big blue eyes.

They were both lost in the moment that neither of them noticed that the handcuffs shortened a link, sign that they were getting closer.

Eriol was the first one to get out of the trance when his stomach growled again. "I... uh, we better continued to the kitchen." He said and cleared his throat

"Uh, yeah..." Tomoyo agreed nodding dumbly.

He turned on the lights when they entered the kitchen and then started to fix up a sandwich. "You wanna eat something?" He asked looking at Tomoyo who was half asleep, half awake on the chair next to him.

She grumbled something that sounded like "No, thank you." And then yawned.

"Suit yourself." He said while he took the sandwich to the microwave. "Now let's put it 30 seconds and..."

"Just hurry up!" Ordered Tomoyo closing the door without noticing that Eriol's hand was still inside the microwave.

"OOWW!!!" He yelled holding up his finger. "My finger!!!"

Tomoyo eyes opened up in suprise. "Gomen! Are you ok?"

"Does it look like it's ok?!" He asked showing his finger that was now turning purple.

"Let me see."

"No."

"Don't be such a baby and let me see it."

He grumbled and release the hold of his finger. "All right."

Tomoyo grab hold of his hand and inspected it carefully. It was now all purple, but it was nothing to worry about.

"You cried over such a little thing?"

"Well, why don't you try closing the microwave with your finger in it? Maybe you will like it."

"Let's just put some ice on it and..."

"No." He said taking his hand away from her.

"What? You don't even want me to put ice on it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Eriol... the ice won't hurt you."

"Not the ice, but maybe you will..." He murmured.

"Hey, I said I was sorry. Here, I'll kiss it and the pain will go away." She pulled his hand to her lips and kissed the injured finger. "There."

Eriol smiled. "Well, it did work..."

"See, I told you!" She said smiling back. "Now just warm put your sandwich and let's go back to sleep."

"Hai, hai..." He murmured and turned on the microwave.

Eriol lifted up his left hand to pull back a lock of hair in his eye, when suddenly another link shortened. "Hey, did you saw that?" He asked surprised.

"Nani? Saw what?" Tomoyo asked turning to face him.

"A link shortened." 

Tomoyo looked at her wrist and noticed that Eriol was right. "Now, why did that happened?"

"I supose it means we're getting closer."

"You think so?"

"... yeah."

Tomoyo stared at him again. Lately she couldn't stop herself from doing it that, but she washed away her thoughts when the microwave finished warming up the sandwich. "Well, let's go."

"Sure." He said and took his sandwich out. 

They walked out of the kitchen into the living room and up the stairs.

"Careful with the first step." He murmured taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I don't trip with the same..." But before she could finish she was alredy on the floor.

"You were saying?" He asked.

"Shut up!"

***

**A/N: **Well, there you have it folks... please review and let me know what you think! And please remember about Stardust's new nickname! I really don't know what kind would she like since she's not here right now... but maybe something about stars and flowers and cats (She likes cats... remember Spooky from Spin the Bottle?) and I dunno... just need help! Arigato and hopefully I'll finish the story in a couple of days!


	6. Morning Problems

A/N: We are so sorry for the delay Valles Normal Valles 1 12 1997-01-01T04:22:00Z 1997-01-01T04:34:00Z 6 2035 11600 Personal 96 23 14245 9.2812 21 

**A/N: **We are so sorry for the delay!! You know that fanfiction has been down lately and we couldn't upload the next chapter. But to ake it up... we present the last two chapters! YEY! We finally finished this!! Anyway, we also have to inform that Miss Stardust has formally found a new nickname, so you can all call her *Kisaki Tenshi* from now on. If you're wondering were we got it from... well, that's when happens you start reading a Japanese dictionary!!

*         *         *

**Chapter 6: Morning problems.**

Next morning, Eriol woke up first. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned, it usually took him a while before he completely woke up, but when he tried to move he felt resistance.

He turned his head to his right and found a sleeping person that was hugging him as a pillow. The scenes of the past day came to his mind when he recognized the sleeping person. It was Tomoyo, she had her arm over his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder.

He smiled to himself, but then his expression changed when he felt something under the covers. That's when he noticed that not only her arm was wrapping him, but also her leg, fact that made him a little uncomfortable.

"Mmmhh.... Eriol...." She murmured in her sleep. 

He raised an eyebrow and then started grinning. Tomoyo was dreaming about him? who knew what kind of dreams they were...?

"... let go of me!" She cried still sleeping.

Eriol sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to get up from bed, but was suddenly stopped when Tomoyo started stretching her arms and _leg. _His eyes widened when he felt the movement under the covers, although he tried to ignore them, he just couldn't.

_*Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up....* _He thought when finally she stopped moving and slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up at him, smiled and then closed her eyes again. It took her a while before she realized that Eriol was on the same bed as her and she was actually hugging him!

"AHH!!!" She cried sitting up and letting go of him. "What are you doing in my bed?!?!"

Eriol sighed. "First of all, this isn't your bed, it's my bed... and second..." He finished indicating the handcuffs still attached to their wrists.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot..." She said blushing.

"Looks like you had a good night sleep." He murmured getting up from the bed and dragging her along.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you had quite a pleasant dream... did you know you talk while you sleep?" 

"Nani?? I don't talk while I sleep!!"

"Oh, really? Then how come I know you were dreaming about me?" He asked eying her suspiciously.

Tomoyo blushed. "Well, for your information... it was a nightmare!" She declared and then crossed her arms in front of her chest pulling him closer to her.

He grinned at her, it was that evil grin. "Sure it was..." 

They entered the bathroom and Eriol stood in front of the sink.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to brush my teeth..." He answered with his toothbrush in his hand.

Eriol turned on the water and then splashed some on his face. He spread some toothpaste over his toothbrush and took it to his mouth.

"Hey, you're dripping toothpaste on my hand." She cried when some white paste fell on her hand.

"Sorry..." He said with the toothbrush in his mouth.

He finished brushing his teeth, put some water in his mouth and then spit it out. He looked up to the mirror in front of him, then took the towel and dried his face.

"Are you going to brush your teeth?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course!" She answered taking the spare toothbrush Sakura brought for her last night. She then spread some toothpaste on the brush and proceeded to brush her teeth.

Eriol's hand was pulled to her face and was slowly caressing her cheek with every movement she made while brushing her teeth. 

He never thought that her light skin will be so smooth.

"Can you put your hand down?" Tomoyo asked trying to put down her toothbrush, but failed when she was stopped by a tug. 

Eriol cleared his throat. "Sorry..."

After she finished washing, they both turned their attention to the bathtub.

"Let's wait until Sakura-chan and Li-kun are here..."  Eriol said. Tomoyo immediately agreed and then they headed downstairs.

*         *         *

Tomoyo slowly and _very carefully_ stepped down the stairs, doing her best not to fall down. When she finally reached the last step, Eriol smiled and clapped his hands.

"See?... I knew you could do it without falling." Eriol said grinning.

"Oh, shut up!" She said sending him an evil glare.

He was about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Sakura-chan and Li-kun." He said as he walked up to the door and opened it, letting in Sakura and Syaoran.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Li-kun!" Eriol greeted politely.

"Ohayo!" Sakura said happily. "I see that you're up already... sleep well?"

"It could have been better..." Tomoyo murmured yawning.

Eriol grinned evilly. "That's not what you said when we woke up."

Sakura and Syaoran turned to see Tomoyo, who was now blushing at the insinuation. "What is that suppose to mean??" She demanded.

"Oh, you know what I mean..." He commented still wearing his usual smile.

In response Tomoyo only shot him an evil glare.

"Well... I think we better fix you some breakfast, how about it?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol shared glares for a while. "Actually..." Tomoyo started, looking at the floor.

"... we wanna take a bath." Eriol finished.

*         *         *

Sakura turned on the water to fill the bathtub. She put her hand to check the water's temperature and since it was a little cold she opened the hot water and then let it run. 

"Perfect!" She said drying her hand on the towel and then head out of the bathroom to get things ready.

Meanwhile, Syaoran was in the bedroom with Eriol and Tomoyo, explaining how thing were gonna work out.

"Well... since you decided to take your bath in the bathtub..." He said but was interrupted by Eriol.

"_She_ decided." He corrected. 

Then they brought up the subject, another fight started. Tomoyo wanted to take a nice relaxing bath in the bathtub while Eriol just wanted to take a cold shower. And as usual, Tomoyo ended up winning the discussion.

"Whatever..." Syaoran continued. "We'll just have to take turns. While Daidouji baths, you'll wait blindfolded and then vice versa."

"That's a very easy way to put it, but..." Tomoyo said thoughtfully. "What about when it comes to switching places?"

Syaoran opened his mouth to answered that, but was stopped when he realized that he didn't have an answer for that one. "Let's not get into that yet... we'll figure something when the time comes."

"Sure we will..." Eriol commented sarcastically when Sakura came out of the bathroom.

"Your bath is ready!" She announced.

"Well... here goes nothing." Eriol said turning to see Tomoyo, who was trying her best not to blush. She only hopped that things turned out well this time...

*          *          *

Tomoyo took a deep breath and relaxed. She finally got a little time to settle down quietly in a nice warn bubble bath, just what she needed after all the things she had been through. Although she could be better if she didn't have to wear a towel under the water, but of course it was better to be sure that nothing will be showing.

She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had been happening to her. She had to admit that although she was mad at Eriol at the beginning of everything, he sure knew how to win her friendship back. And he was probably now gaining something else besides her friendship... her heart.

She opened her eyes again and turned to see him. Eriol was turned around facing the door with his eyes blindfolded and his left hand behind his back, so she was comfortable.

She wondered what was going through his mind that very moment. Eriol Hiiragizawa sometimes seemed the most distant person she ever knew, cold, serious and mysterious. But other times, he was the sweetest thing ever, polite, caring and happy. Although she liked both personalities, she wondered which one was the real one.

Tomoyo was starting to get bored of her conversation with her mind, so decided to talk to Eriol. The only problem was that she didn't like when she was talking to somebody and the other person was not looking at her.

"Eriol-kun?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He answered without turning around.

She remained silent for a moment. She didn't know if she should ask him to turn around or not, since they weren't very close... but thanks to the power of the handcuffs she felt really close to him, no matter if she wanted to admit it or not.

"What is it?" He asked again, beginning to feel a little frustrated since he couldn't see what was happening.

"You can turn around if you want to... the bubbles are covering me." She finally said, while her cheeks turned pink.

Eriol hesitated for a moment. Not seeing anything made him uncomfortable, so he removed the blindfold and turned around.

And the moment he did so, he felt his heart stop. His mouth suddenly felt dry and dropped open, and his eyes widened when he saw Tomoyo. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and two locks fell down to her sides. Indeed she was covered by the bubbles, but she was also showing her bared shoulders and knees.

"Are you all right?" Tomoyo asked a little confused when she saw the expression on his face.

He immediately snapped back to reality and closed his mouth. "Uuh... yeah, I'm fine!" He answered a little embarrassed.... he felt embarrassed?? What the--?

There was an awkward silence for a while, Eriol felt like he needed to say something, but Tomoyo spoke first.

"... thank you."

Eriol thought he heard wrong. Did she just said thank you to him? 

"What for?" He asked a little confused and surprised.

"Well... since we got locked up together you've been very nice to me... well, sometimes. But I know that... you always do your best to make me feel comfortable."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean you letting me watch my tapes even thought you didn't want to watch them, letting me sleep on the right side of the bed even thought you felt uncomfortable and letting me take a bubbles bath..." She said blushing a little at the last comment.

Eriol couldn't help but to smile. "I know that you feel very uncomfortable because you're attached to me and I'm just trying to make it a little better... after all this was my fault, not yours."

"This isn't your fault... it's Li-kun's fault."

And in some other part of the house, Syaoran sneezed.

"I suppose you're right..." He said grinning evilly. He never missed a chance to blame his cute descendant about what happened.

Tomoyo smiled. "And... you know what? I don't feel uncomfortable because I'm with you..." She said blushing slightly.

"You are not? I thought you were mad at me because of what I said about your dress?" He asked razing an eyebrow.

"Well, I was mad... but you said you were sorry, right?"

"At that moment I was only saying it because you were gonna go ultrasonic..."

"WHAT?!" She asked getting a little mad.

"But now..." He finished before she could get madder. "I am seriously sorry about what I said." He said giving her a serious look. This time, he was telling the truth, not because he didn't want her to get mad, but because he did feel that way.

Tomoyo smiled, she knew that this time he was serious. "Well then... apology accepted."

And suddenly, another link shortened. Tomoyo raised her hand from the water and stared at the handcuffs.

"Look... it shortened another link." She said smiling a little.

"Hai..." He said with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing." He answered thoughtfully, still looking at the handcuffs. _*Can it be possible...?* _He asked himself and then turned so see Tomoyo.

*         *         *

"Hmm... don't you think they're taking to long?" Asked Sakura while she sat on the chair by the big window in Eriol's bedroom.

"Maybe they decided to switch places already." Syaoran commented.

They both shared glares for a while and then said in unison. "Naaaahhh..."

"I'm going to check, maybe Tomoyo needs help." She said and then got up from her seat and went to the bathroom, but before she entered a strange noise caught her attention.

She could swear she heard giggles and splashes coming from the bathroom, but that was impossible! She put her ear on the door to hear better and indeed, those noises were coming from the bathroom.

"Hoe?" She asked confused. "Syaoran... can you come here a minute?"

"What?" Asked Syaoran as he approached her, but froze when he heard the noises coming from the bathroom. "Is that coming from the bathroom?" He asked unsure.

Sakura nodded. "I think so..."

Syaoran got closer to the door, he put his ear on it and then backed away. "It _is _coming from the bathroom." He said while the giggling and splashing continued.

"Do you think we should..?" But before Sakura could finish, Syaoran opened the door and everyone fell into a awkward silence.

In the bathtub were _both _Eriol and Tomoyo all wet and covered in bubbles, not to mention that the floor was also under the same conditions. (Remember that they were both wearing towels so nothing could be seen!)

In the entrance of the bathroom were Sakura and Syaoran with quite confused faces, and still wondering what was happening in there.

Eriol was the first one to break the silence by clearing his throat and removing his glasses that were covered with bubbles. "May we help you?"

Syaoran and Sakura were still froze and still wondering if this was real. Syaoran pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and the only thing that Sakura could was...

"... hoooeeee???!"

"We kinda got bored...?" Tomoyo tried to explain blushing furiously.

"Kinda?" Asked Syaoran raising an eyebrow.

"Kinda..." Confirmed Eriol not wanting to go to any further details about it. It was enough embarrassment for one day...

*         *         *

**A/N: ***Giggles* Well that was fun to write! Sugoi! Hope you all liked it and don't forget to read the next and final chapter! Please review if you feel like it! *Secretly begs: Please fell like it, please feel like it... * 


	7. Inescapable You

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen Valles Normal Valles 2 8 1997-01-01T04:43:00Z 1997-01-01T04:43:00Z 5 1844 10511 Personal 87 21 12908 9.2812 21 

**A/N: **Ladies and gentlemen... welcome to the Moulin Rouge! O.o *Sweatdrop* Sorry... wrong fic! *Blush*  I was going to say: Ladies and gentlemen... we may now present the last and final chapter of 'Inescapable You, Too'!! We decided to dedicate this fic especially to Miss BBD, who gave us all the rights to write this story and also because she's the author of the first part.

For all of those you have alredy read it, then the first two lines must be familiar.. for all those who haven't... what are you waiting for?? Go for it!

Please enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!

*         *          *

**Chapter 7: Inescapable You.**

"Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, grapple them unto thy soul with hoops of steel."****

It was around six o'clock that afternoon. Silence filled the big old house, letting it become a relaxing place.

As the sun was setting, the house was getting darker, and the only light was coming from the fire place in the living room.

Although it was summer, the nights were turning chilly, sign that fall was getting closer everyday.

The shadows of the only two figures in the house, danced in the walls of the living room, while each of them were settled in their own thoughts.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was sitting on the couch reading a book, the same one that he had started two days ago and never had the chance to finished. For the first time that day he was fully dressed, he was wearing a black tank top and some gray pants. (A/N: Can you imagine him dressed up like that?? *Drools*) Using the same idea Tomoyo had when Syaoran and Sakura got locked up together, they dressed Eriol up. They had to go through her body to finally slide the shirt on him... it took some doing, but at least he was dressed.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor with her back laid on the side on the couch. She was wearing some blue jeans and a light purple, strap-less, tank top. 

She was sewing a new design for Sakura to wear, since she found a sewing kit in the Hiiragizawa residence, when the crackle from the fire called her to attention. She stared at the fire for a moment, examining the colors that it had... orange, yellow, blue and red... all mixing to form the flame that danced in the fireplace. A sigh escaped her lips while she continued sewing, unaware that Eriol left his glance from the book and had been staring at her the whole time.

What was it about her? What did she have that he couldn't stop staring at her? What was that sensation in his heart? Was that because of the magical handcuffs? All those questions rolled in his mind, he tried to give an answer to all of them and came up with a simple one... a simple one that even though it was hard to believe it, it had happened to him.

A chuckled escaped him, he couldn't believe that something created by him would actually work on him. But it was true... the power of the handcuffs brought him closer to Tomoyo, at the point that he couldn't stop thinking about her. And the fact that she was by him all the time didn't help either.

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked turning to face him with a frown.

"Nothing!" He answered immediately.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing?? Yeah, right... I'm sure you're laughing at my dress!"

"No!" He cried sitting down on the floor next to her. "Why would I be laughing at your dress? It's beautiful..."

Tomoyo's expression softened and turned into a smile. "You think so?"

"Hai." He answered smiling.

"You're not lying to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm not lying to make you feel better."

"Arigato!" She said smiling and turning her attention back to her work.

Eriol smiled and turned to see the fire and then turned back to see her. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked under the light that the fire gave.

Tomoyo felt his eyes on her and turned around to see him. "What is it?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Huh? What?" He asked confused.

"You were staring at me... do I have something on my face?"

"No, it's not that." He answered looking away.

Tomoyo giggled. It was the first time she ever saw him acting that strange way. "Then what is it?"

He sighed and turned his glace to her. "I was only admiring your beautiful eyes."

At that comment, Tomoyo pinched her finger with the needle and immediately dropped the clothes. "Oww..."

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I just pinched my finger." She answered with her finger in her mouth.

"Let me see."

"No." She said holding her finger.

"Now who's being the baby?" Eriol asked with his usual grin.

Tomoyo frowned and let him check her finger.

"Hmm... it's not that big a deal. It'll be all right." He said still looking at the injured finger.

"Easy for you to say." She murmured.

"Do you think if I kiss it the pain will go away?" He asked looking directly at her eyes.

Their glares locked up. For a moment she was completely lost in his deep blue eyes, wondering what exactly did he mean by that. Was he talking about the pain on her finger... or the pain her heart every time she was so close to him like that very moment?

"W-what?" She asked confused.

Eriol smiled and kissed her finger. "Did the pain go away?"

Tomoyo blinked, while her cheeks turned crimson red. "Oh.. the finger! It's ok now... thank you." She answered dumbly. "I thought you were talking about something else..."

"If you meant your lips then I gotta say that I wouldn't mind..." He murmured out loud turning to see the fire.

"What?" She asked confused.

Eriol froze and his eyes widened_. *Did I said that out loud??!* _He asked himself in disbelief. "What?"

"What did you just said?"

_*I did said it out loud! ... baka, baka!!* _His mind screamed."No, nothing... I didn't say anything!" He answered... and now he had done it. He fell into the most embarrassing situation of his life, he never thought it could be possible. He was blushing... wait a minute.... he was blushing?? 

_*I'm blushing??*_

"Are you blushing??" She asked shocked. 

"Nani?? No, I'm not blushing!"

Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously as she leaned forward to take a better view of his cheeks. "Oh, my god... you _are_ blushing!"

"I'm not blushing!!" He cried trying to convince her.

Tomoyo giggled and sat back in her place. "Oh, don't be sorry about that... I think you look cute." She said without even thinking.

"Cute?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh... well... "

"You think I'm cute?" He asked smiling.

Tomoyo's mouth kept hanging open, waiting for the words to come out. "... uhhh.... well... y-yeah..." She answered blushing furiously. "But you were the one that started the sweet talk!!" She accused.

"Sweet talk?"

"Yeah! About my eyes being beautiful..." She said blinking her eyes rapidly.

Eriol chuckled and turned his glance to the fire. "I only said it because I meant it..."

"W-why would you mean that?"

"Because..." He said turning to face her again. "... I believe that I have fallen in love with you." And with that, another link shortened,

Then silence fell between them. Neither of them knew what to do, and only by instinct they started getting closer. They both closed their eyes in anticipation, but the sudden ring of the phone made then stop abruptly.

They both blushed and looked away and it wasn't until the seventh ring that Eriol realized that he had to pick up the phone.

"M-moshi moshi?" He asked as he picked up the phone.

"Konbanwa, Eriol-kun! I need to talk to Tomoyo." Sakura said with a worried voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hai... but her mother called me and asked for Tomoyo."

"Nani??!" He asked with his eyes widened.

"I think she want Tomoyo to go home."

"Oh, no..." He murmured in a depressed tone.

*          *         *

A few moments later, they were walking together toward Tomoyo's house, both of them with worried looks on their faces and in the most uncomfortable silence ever. Tension could practically be cut with a knife.

Tomoyo pulled closer the jacket she had over her shoulders and took a deep breath.

Eriol looked at her and then turned to see where they were. He then stopped, making the girl next to him do the same.

She turned to face him with a puzzled look. "Is there something wrong?" She asked. It was the first time she talked to him after what happened.

"Can we go to the park one minute?" He asked pointing across the street to where the park was. "I need to talk to you."

Tomoyo blushed and nodded. "O-ok..."

He lead her to the park and when he found a nice spot, he motioned her to sit and then he sat next to her on the grass.

They stayed in silence for a while. Tomoyo was completely tense, she turned to see Eriol, who was only looking at the stars as if he had never seen them before.

She cleared her throat and decided to speak first. "If you're worried about my mom... don't be. I'm sure that we can pull this one off. If Sakura-chan didn't get caught by her brother or father I'm sure that we won't have any problems in my house."

Eriol smiled. "I'm not worried about that."

"Then... what are you worried about?"

He took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I'm worried because... I think that I might have ruined our friendship because of what I said."

Tomoyo blushed, but remained silent. 

"But... I don't regret saying what I feel. I know that you probably don't feel the same way about me and it's ok. I guess that the handcuffs didn't worked that well. I just wanted to let you know that. I know that things are gonna be weird from now on, but... just try to forget that I said that." He finished looking up at the sky once more.

He looked at her with the corner of his eyes and tried to guess her reaction. Tomoyo had a frown on her face and was looking at the grass beneath her.

"Well, I guess we better go. Your mom must be worried." Eriol said as he started to stand up. 

She did the same, but when he started to walk, he was stopped by the pull on his left wrist. He turned to see her, and noticed that she didn't moved from her place.

"Why... would you think that?" Tomoyo asked raising her glare from the grass.

"What?"

"... that I don't feel the same way about you?"

Eriol was taken back. He only stared at her, trying to figure out what exactly did she mean by that.

Tomoyo blushed as she took a step toward him, closing the distance between them. "You can't say that the handcuffs didn't work, because the did bring us closer than before. I feel like I know you more than I did before... and I am glad of that fact. I'm also glad because they made me discover my true feelings towards you..." She said turning as red as possible. "Eriol... I... I love you." Finally the last link shortened, only the last step had to be done.

Eriol smiled at her sweetly. It was the first time she ever saw him smile like that, almost like it was only reserved specially for her.

He cupped her face in his hands, as he slowly bent down to kiss her. And the moment their lips met, the handcuffs came lose and fell on the ground. They shared the first kiss for a while, until their lungs begged for air.

 He broke the kiss slowly and smiled at her, hugging her close to his heart.

Tomoyo giggled. "I suppose that those handcuffs really do magic..."

"No, you were the one that did the magic."

"Oh? How come?" She asked facing him.

"You enchanted my heart, my love." He said grinning.

Tomoyo only blushed.

"You know what? You also look cute when you blush."

"Stop that!" She cried while her cheeks turned redder.

Eriol laughed and then picked up the handcuffs from the ground. "Well, what do we do with these?"

"Hmm... maybe we should prevent another accident and keep them, what do you think?"

"I think you're right..." He said when an evil idea crossed his mind. ".. or maybe we can find a new use to it."

"Now what is that supposed to mean??" She asked eying him suspiciously.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Sure I will..." 

"You know me too well, Tomoyo." He said grinning evilly.

"And that's why that smile of yours scares me."

"Really? I thought you liked it..."

"I never said that." Tomoyo answered giving him her own evil grin.

"I think we've been together too long..." He said once they started walking out of the park to her house.

"Had enough of me already?"

Eriol grinned and whispered into her ear. "I can never have enough of you, after all... I'm inescapable from you."

The End.

*         *         *

**A/N: **Wooo hooo!!!!!!! Finally!!!!! We have finished!!!!! Thank you everyone for reading the story, it has been great writing for all of ya! We had real fun doing this and we hope you also had fun reading it!

Please do send us your comment by reviewing this story! Please! It took us a lot of doing!

Again we have to thank Miss BBD and to everyone that also helped us on this one. Well...  guess that's it! Thanks again and... don't miss our coming stories! Bye! ^_^

***Today is: 13/10/2001- - 1:27 am***


End file.
